


Snapshots

by marisaaa



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisaaa/pseuds/marisaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Krashlyn one-shots each based around a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> A new idea that I had, let's see how it goes!

_Rancho Dos Pueblos, Santa Barbara_

“10….9….8….”

“Where is she?” you slur to Sydney, over the booming voice of the DJ, and chants of the hundreds of wedding guests gathered in the hall.

“7…6…5…”

“I can’t hear you.” She shouts, as you crane your neck trying to seek out Ashlyn, hopefully before the clock strikes Midnight.

“4…3…2…1”

You feel a pair of familiar hands snake around your waist, and turn to face your girlfriend. Her eyes are lit with childlike excitement, and your arms settle around her neck.

“ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** ”

Noise fills the room as hundreds of balloons are released, not only signalling the start of 2015 but also the beginning of martial bliss for your hosts of the evening, Serv and Alex.

Your lips find Ashlyn’s, and the sounds of celebration are quickly forgotten as you lose yourself in her embrace. Her hands roam lower down your back, and you deepen the kiss, expressing all of your love, gratitude and hope- for 2014 and also for what this next year may bring for you both.

You start to pull away, intending to enjoy the festivities with your friends who are gathered.

Ashlyn pouts. “I wasn’t done kissing you yet,” she grumbles.

“Baby,” you chuckle, “I’ll never be done kissing you”. You lean back in and grant her another quick peck on the lips, tasting the Johnny Walker.

“Marry me,” she breathes.

The air catches in your throat and you’re pulled closer to Ashlyn’s body, as she continues to whisper into your ear.

“Marry me Alex,” she explains. “We can hire a ranch, you can wear the dress, and I can call you mine, forever.”

You’re speechless, and your mind desperately tries to analyse your girlfriend’s drunk words. I mean she doesn’t really know what she’s saying. After all, you’re wasted, at the wedding of one of your best friends, and to top it all off it’s New Year.

“You don’t mean that,” you offer. Although on the inside, your stomach is doing backflips. You can’t help but be overwhelmed that after all this time, after all of the ups and the downs, Ashlyn wants to marry you- even if she’s not thinking straight.

She pulls back, and grabs your hands, distancing herself from you slightly. “I’ve never meant anything more,” she confesses, staring deep into your eyes.

You open your mouth to object, but she squeezes your hands, and speaks up again.

“I love you,” she states, as if it’s the most simple thing in all of the world. “I am wildly, embarrassingly, whole-heartedly and irrevocably in love with you”.

“Ash,” you gasp, as tears fill your eyes.

“Marry me Alex.”

You glance around the room. All of your friends are dancing, cheering, and ‘cheersing’ to the New Year. You see Dom grabbing Syd’s hand, leading her out of the hall towards the bedrooms, with a bottle of Champagne in his hand. You see Abby, with Sarah on her lap, eyelids fluttering shut , despite all of the noise. Hell, you even see Pinoe acting like a 5 year old racing around, popping celebratory balloons. But despite all of this, you know that the one person who your eyes will always search for no matter where on this earth you may be, is the one standing right in front of you- and she’s still waiting for an answer.

“Okay.”

Her dimple deepens, and that shit-eating grin takes over her whole face, and you can’t help but smile back.

“Okay,” you repeat, as you throw yourself towards her.

She lets out an almost hysteric laugh, and throws her arms around you. Her eyes look truly full of joy, and she’s as happy as you’ve ever seen her. She hugs you tighter, and lifts you up off of the ground, twirling you in an typically over dramatic fashion.

“God,” Pinoe interrupts, narrowly avoiding a collision with the two of you, “get a room already”.

You laugh as Ashlyn dangles a set of keys in front of you.

“My thoughts exactly,” she chuckles, and leads you out of the hall.


	2. February

Valentines Day

“So, where are you actually going?” Carm asks, lying on your bed as you search through your closet, looking for the perfect outfit for dinner with Ashlyn.

“I have no idea, she didn’t say”. You look back over your shoulder at her, shooting her a pleading look. You have been trying to pull an outfit together for the past hour, and you were getting more angsty with every minute that passed.

“Wasn’t your first date on that beach in Cancun?” she offers, “Maybe your first Valentine’s together will be somewhere beachy…” she laughs.

“You’re no help at all,” you mumble, “and besides we’re not together” you whine and throw a pair of socks at her.

She catches them effortlessly, and throws them back at you. “Not yet,” she laughs, “Stop stressing, anyone can see that she’s into you- no matter what you wear.”

You sigh and close your eyes. “You’re right, I just want it to be perfect- you know?”. You sink onto the bed in defeat. “I just really like her.”

Your best friend hops off of the bed and heads to your closet. She pulls out a black sequinned dress, that shows off your sides- something you'd deliberated over choosing but ultimately put back. “Wear this one” she tells you.

“Are you sure?” you question.

“Absolutley.” She stands and moves to leave, knowing that Ash will be here to pick you up soon. “Oh and don’t wear a bra, if you're not already together, you will be when she sees that tat of yours” she laughs.

“You’re funny” you chide, as you pick up the dress and head towards the shower. 

“Relax and have a good time Ali” Carm says, and heads for the door again. “I’ll text you for all the gossip in the morning!” she continues, and you hear the door close, as you head into the shower.

*********  
You’re fixing your mascara one final time, when you hear the doorbell ring. It’s a minute to 7, and your impressed by Ashlyn’s punctuality. You’ve been ‘seeing her’ since camp in Cancun, and honestly you’re super excited to be going out on your first proper date- especially on Valentine’s day.

You pull the door open, and there she stands- dressed impeccably in dark pants, a white button up with a fitted blazer, and a sky blue fedora. You can’t help but think how beautiful she looks, and you shift from one foot to the other, not knowing what to say.

“You look absolutely incredible,” she compliments, looking over you slowly. “I, uh got you these” she offers, and holds out a bunch of assorted flowers. “I didn’t know which one was your favourite, or which colour- so I got you one of each” she continues sheepishly.

You laugh, and take them from her. “They’re perfect, thank you” you say as you place a kiss on her cheek.

“Come on then, Miss Krieger” she announces, her confidence somewhat returning. “You’re about to have the best night of your life” she smirks, as she takes your hand and leads you out to her car.  
*********  
We drive for about a half hour, until Ashlyn pulls up to a small Mexican restaurant i’ve never noticed before. She must notice the hesitation in my eyes, “Oh my God,” she starts “You don’t like Mexican food, do you”.

You laugh, and look at her across the console “I do actually, i’ve just never noticed this place before.”

She releases a breath, clearly relived “You had me worried for a minute there Alex, this place is the best”. She unbuckles her seatbelt, and makes her way around the car- opening your door for you. She takes your hand and leads you towards the door. “I’ve never shown this little gem to anybody, it’s like my secret little place, you know?”.

“Dont worry” you tease “It’ll be our little secret”. With that she smirks at you sideways, and gives you a kiss before you enter the doors. “You’re one of a kind, aren’t ya?” she laughs, as you walk in together.

You settle down in a corner booth, and the time passes quickly. You talk, and flirt over dinner, and discuss random likes and dislikes. The conversation comes naturally, and the food is delicious. All too soon, you’re asking for the cheque, and heading back to your apartment. 

The conversation dies down, as Ashlyn pulls up in front of your building, her hand that wasn't on the wheel still firmly in yours. You don’t want this night to be over yet- you're having a great time. “Hey Ash” you look over at her, “Do you uh wanna come inside for a coffee or something?” you mumble, avoiding her gaze.

“A coffee?” she smirks, and waggles her eyebrows, “I’d love to”. And with that she puts the car in park, and you lead her to your door.

You head to the kitchen and pull out a bottle of red, and two wine glasses, “this okay?” you offer, as Ashlyn settles herself down into your sofa. “Sure” she grins. You kick off your heels, turn on some music, and head over to sit next to her. The playful conversation continues, and you find yourself edging closer towards her on the couch, as the time passes. Her hand comes to rest on your knee, and you find yourself resting your head into the crook of her neck as the hours pass by. 

Finally, after 2 bottles of wine, and copious amounts of flirting, you turn your head up and press your lips to her neck. Ashlyn’s hold on you tightens as your lips continue their way towards hers. You begin slowly, and travel up her jawline, and a soft moan escapes her lips. You move your legs and push yourself up, so that you're straddling her, and grip your hands in her hair- removing the hat. Her eyes darken, and burn into yours with a never seen before passion, making your whole body tingle, and your heart race. Her hands move to your lower back, and yours to her chest. You kiss her long and deeply, loving the feel of her lips on yours. Her hands grip fistfuls of your dress, and she kisses you back with such passion that you feel your head spinning. Just as you begin to get dizzy, she pulls away slightly, and begins to plant soft open mouthed kisses all along your neck. You gasp as her mouth travels lower. You can’t keep still, and you're desperate for more contact, you moan as she begins to suck on your pressure point. You peel yourself back, “Bedroom” you stammer.

She effortlessly picks you up from the sofa, and you wrap your legs around her waist. You crash your lips together, and the two of you stumble down the hallway towards your bedroom. She walks you backwards towards the bed, and when your legs hit the side of it, you lower yourself down onto the mattress. Ashlyn stays standing up, and her eyes rake over you. “You’re beautiful” she confesses. You blush, and pull her down on top of you, reconnecting your lips. She smiles, and places a chaste kiss on your lips before pulling back slightly. You open your eyes in confusion.

“I want to ask you this, before we you know, do what we’re about to” she rambles, and you smile somewhat confused, encouraging her to go on. “I know its a little fast, and we’re both on the national team. I mean, you can totally say no if you don’t want to” she squeezes her eyes shut, and shakes her head.

You take her hands, not knowing what’s wrong. “Ashlyn, what’s going on” you squeeze. She groans and opens her eyes, looking at you with a bashful expression. “Will you be my girlfriend?” she asks, “Like exclusive?”.

Your mouth pops open in shock. “Honestly Al, I can’t stop thinking about you. And I really don’t know how that works, and we’re so similar, and you're so gorgeous, and”. You cut her off with a passionate kiss, and breath “Yes” into her lips. “Yes” you repeat as you pepper her with yet more pecks. She wraps her arms around you, and buries her tongue into your mouth, matching your enthusiasm.

She makes a small growl of victory, and pulls you down onto the bed.

“Best Valentine’s Day Ever” she announces, and crashes her lips to yours.


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are into this!

_Team Building_

You follow Hao and Tobin off the coach, feeling slightly sick with nerves. As you walk toward the entrance you’re directed to a pile of jumpsuits. You grab a khaki one and pull it on, feeling your heart sink with every second. This is not your idea of how to spend a Saturday afternoon, but apparently Pia thinks paintballing will be excellent for team morale.

You’re each handed a safety helmet, a gun and a spare packet of paintballs, and head to a clearing where the instructor stood on a platform waiting to go over a safety brief. The guy rambles on about how to fire, and tells the team that the game is capture the flag. Each player has 3 yellow bands on our arms, and when you’re shot you’ve got to take one off before resuming play.

Unknowingly the group had been split into two groups on arrival- hence why some had khaki jumpsuits, whilst the rest were wearing black. You glance around to see who was on your team; luckily you have Abby and Hope with you. You also notice that Ashlyn is on the Black team.

The teams each walk to their respective starting positions, and gather in a huddle to start planning. You try to listen, but honestly this is the last thing you want to be doing. The plan is to split up into pairs and try and get as close to the flag as possible. If you get close enough, one of the two would draw fire and cover the other person, allowing them to make a run and capture the flag. It seemed easy enough the way Abby is talking, but in reality you know it probably wont be.

“Okay Krieger, you’re with me.” Hope smirked.

“Why can’t I be paired with Christen”, you whine knowing full well how competitive she can get.

She laughs and nods her head in Press’ direction. She was talking to Tobin, flirting her ass off, and by the looks of things, she was doing well too.

“Because Christen is paired with Tobin, as per her request,” she explains, waggling her eyebrows.

Hope tugs on your jumpsuit, and the pair of you jog off into the woods, slipping on your helmets. Surprisingly you’re quite enjoying hiding behind trees and trying to shoot people, not that you’re any good at it. You used up 2 of your 3 lives within an hour, whilst Hope hadn’t even been shot once.

You wince as you rub your shoulder where the latest pellet had hit you less than ten minutes ago. Hope stops suddenly, causing you to walk right into the back of her.

“Shhh, someone’s coming. Hide,” she hisses and sprints off further into the woods leaving you standing there on your own. You crouch down behind some felled trees, and try not to move as Syd and Pinoe walk by.

“I swear I heard something,” Pinoe says, lifting her helmet, and looking around cautiously.

“You didn’t, come on they’re nowhere near here,” Sydney dismisses as they run off in the opposite direction.

You hold your breath, and slowly emerge from your hiding place after a couple of minutes. You slowly walk around the clearing, searching desperately for your partner.

“Hope!” you whisper yell, looking around and pulling your helmet off to get a better view. You search for a full ten minutes, but don’t find her. You groan and decide to give up, and start to head back to the way you think you came. Out of nowhere, someone grabs you from behind, and drags you behind a large tree. Instinctively you scream, but a hand clamps over your mouth.

“Shhh Princess,” Ashlyn hisses in your ear.

Your heart starts to beat double time as you realise your back is pressed against your girlfriend’s chest. The girlfriend you had yet to tell your teammates of. You hear voices in the bushes and stay like that for a couple of minutes, until its silent, and she lets you go.

“What are you doing? Did you forget that we’re on different teams?” You ask, looking at her as if she’s gone crazy.

She smirks and shakes her head.

“No I didn’t forget, but I saw you’re on your last life. I didn’t think you’d want to be out already.” She shrugs. “Where’s your partner anyway?” She asks.

“No idea,” you admit. “Hope ran off about 10 minutes ago, and I can’t find her.”

You sit down on a fallen tree, and set your gun and helmet down. Suddenly something cracked amongst the trees on your right. Ash jumps up and wraps her arm around your body.

“Ah shit,” she hisses as you hear someone laugh.

“Harris, why did you move her? I had a perfect shot!” Pinoe whines, as you move away from her body, looking around confused.

“She’s out already, no point getting shot again. I just took her last life,” Ashlyn shrugs.

“Oh okay, well we’re gonna move for the strike. You coming?” Megan asks, already running through the woods without waiting for an answer.

You look at Ashlyn in confusion. “What just happened?”.

She turns around and shows you her back, which is now covered in paint.

“I took one for you, now you owe me,” she grins.

“And why did you do that?” you laugh.

She shrugs. “I wanted to take your last life, that ass looks way too clean,” she answers, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Oh so you’re looking at my ass,” you tease.

“Come on,” she laughs “I’ll give you a minute head start. You better get running,” she says, nodding her head at you.

“You’re kidding,” you exclaim.

“Fifty- four,” she laughs harder.

“We’re supposed to be getting the flags not each other!” You cry, trying to stifle your giggles.

“Forty-six seconds.”

You grab your gun and helmet and sprint off through the woods, laughing hysterically. You seek a huge boulder up in front and decide to take cover behind it. You realise it has another rock running beside it, creating a V shape, so you decide slip in between the two- hiding from sight. You can hear Ashlyn running and soon her footsteps are crunching the leaves nearby.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” she sings.

“Fuck,” you exclaim to yourself, and try again to suppress your laughter.

“Alex,” she calls teasingly.

You stay in position, and hear her head off in the other direction. You creep toward the edge of the crevice and peek around checking the coast is clear. As you step further out you get a shock.

“Found you! Turn around,” she chuckles, pointing her gun at you.

“No way,” you laugh. “You’re gonna have to make me.”

She laughs with you, and steps forward. You match steps and move further bac into the crevice, where you left your gun.

“I am gonna shoot you in the ass,” she insists, widening her grin.

Your foot hits your helmet, so you stoop quickly and pick up your gun, raising it at her. At the same time, she grabs your arm and pins you to the rock. You’re inches apart, and instinctively your eyes flick to her lips. She presses her lips to yours and her hands slowly find their way to your back. As you begin to deepen the kiss a loud shrill cuts through the air. You groan.

“Games over,” she explains, and takes your hand heading back to the entrance.

As you get closer, she lets go, and leans into your ear.

“Want to do something with me tonight, back at the hotel?” she questions.

You grin and nod, “Sure, what are you thinking?”.

“Most of the girls are having a movie night, maybe we could just be together?” she says, almost nervously.

“A night with my girlfriend sounds perfect,” you wink as you turn to walk off.

As you turn you feel a sharp shooting pain in your ass, making you yelp. Ashlyn is laughing wickedly, still pointing her gun at you. You look at her in disbelief.

“What the hell?” you cry, only making her laugh harder.

“I told you I’d take your last life” she chuckles, and heads off into the clearing.

“I hate paintball,” you sigh, and head off after her, thinking of ways you can make her pay for that tonight.


End file.
